1. Field of the Art
An embodiment of this invention is in the field of memory management specialized in a multi-thread programming environment. The target programming system is System C which is based on C++ programming language system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Existing systems create a thread using a biased stack frame, and a shared pointer mechanism. Many existing multi-processor systems cannot appropriately create and manage threads. A multi-processor system cannot use one or more extra CPUs for thread execution, if it only has a single location for the stack space for multiple threads. Also, the speed of context switching between threads is slow when the stack size becomes large.